


Not until I say you can

by Braveryforstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band), larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Sex, Smut, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braveryforstylinson/pseuds/Braveryforstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis dresses in a slutty outfit and Harry fucks him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not until I say you can

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to right an AU with slutty Louis

Harry opened the front door taking his tie off as he had just came home from work.

"Lou? Lou babe you home?" He called out.

"In the bedroom," Louis whispered seductively where Harry could barely hear.

Harry took his shoes off as he walked towards the bedroom.

"Hey Lou ca-" He became silent as he saw his boyfriend dressed up in a slutty Santa Claus dress.

Harry licked his lips coming closer to Louis.

"What's all this babe?" He whispered. 

"You don't like it?" Louis said, his eyes showing a hint of hurt.

"I thought you would like it but if you-" Louis stuttered before Harry interrupted him.

"I love it babe, you look so, so fucking hot I just want to rip that dress off of you with my teeth and suck you off after fucking you hard," he said as he became hard in his pants that now seemed a little too tight now.

Louis blushed. "Tell me what you're gonna do to me. How hard are you gonna fuck me Haz?" He murmured grabbing his member from under the dress and stroking himself.

He let out a moan making his head fall back. That drove Harry crazy.

Harry grunted helplessly and grabbed Louis pinning him down to the bed. 

"Don't fucking tease me Lou. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and you're not gonna come until I tell you you can." He breathed out.

He looked Louis up and down before he got down grabbing a strap from the dress with his teeth and pulling it off as he did the same with the other.

"Hurry Haz," Louis shouted as he became impatient.

"I want you inside me, like now"

With that, Harry yanked off the dress bring his boxers down with it, having Louis now fully naked.

Louis shuddered as he felt chills.

"Hey Haz, it's not fair that I'm the only on without clothes, so take yours off before I rip them off," Louis whined.

Harry quickly took off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt and then yanked off his boxers, showing every part of his body.

"Fuck Harry you're so hot," Louis said in awe.

Harry grabbed the lube putting it on his fingers as he got ready to prep Louis.

"Okay babe I'm gonna put one finger in, you ready babe?" harry asked soothingly.

"Yeah, just do it please."

He placed one finger Inside Louis, getting a loud pleasing moan in response.

"So tight lou," he said  
"Pretty tight baby" he cooed.

Harry then placed another finger in Louis and started scissoring him.

"Fuck Harry, feels so good" Lou let out."

"Want you in me please Haz, please," he whimpered.

"You sure you're loose en-," Harry tried.

"Shit just get inside me and fuck me Harry," Louis said desperately.

Harry pulled Louis' legs on top of his shoulders slowly entering him.

"You okay Lou? Can I move now?" He asked sweetly.

"Uhhh oh yeah okay you can move now." Lou replied.

Gripping Louis' legs he thrusted into  
him.

"Ye-Yeah Haz right there fuck, mmmm feels so good," Louis moaned out.

Hitting Louis' prostate every time, Harry received more pleasurable moans.

"I'm gonna come Harry," Louis said.

"Not until I say you can," Harry growled.

"Please Harry please," Louis cried out.

Harry grabbed Louis' dick stroking him. Make him cry out some more.

"Please Harry I'm gonna come," Louis pleaded once more.

"Ok baby," Harry said giving in.

"Ahhh," Louis said as he came.

"I'm gonna come Lou bby," he said filling Louis up.

Harry pulled out from him slowly, falling next to Louis on the bed.

"God that was amazing," Louis said. 

Harry grabbed tissues cleaning Louis up and taking a little taste.

"Mmm taste so good baby," Harry said with a grin.

"Shut up and come cuddle me," Louis said tiredly. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis from behind spooning him.

"Love you babe," Harry says as he and Louis fell into a nice sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
